Muraian
by Mulders Red Speedos
Summary: Agent Manchester arrives at the Bureau


THEME  
  
A role/persona swap between Scully and another character based on time and current situation. This is PURE FANTASY. It is a play on the characters of Mulder and Scully, their thoughts and actions.  
  
The audience is left wondering as to what does and does not happen. Was it a dream? Did it really happen? There are no explanations.  
  
TEASER 1 A SOMEWHAT SHABBY HOTEL ROOM, PROBABLY A 2 STAR SOMEWHERE IN WASHINGTON D.C  
  
A woman is lying in bed, wearing a tracksuit. She is very dishevelled with her hair sticking up at odd angles on her head.  
  
One eye opens suddenly. It focuses on the beside radio alarm clock which shows a time: 8.06 am.  
  
The woman jumps out of bed quickly. She is in her late twenties/early thirties, of average height and build with mousy brown hair. She wears glasses and is generally clumsy in her movements.  
  
She falls over her slippers, which lay by her bed. We next see her dressed in a grungy dressing gown walking back and forth between the kitchen and her bedroom in a mad rush in trying to make herself toast and get dressed at the same time.  
  
She pulls on a pair of pantyhose to have them ladder. She grabs another pair from her dresser. She puts her thumb nail through them. She grabs yet another pair and they ladder.  
  
CUT TO: 2 EXT. FBI HEADQUARTERS A LEGEND APPEARS: FBI HEADQUARTERS, 8.57am  
  
Camera pans to two legs walking quickly into the FBI Building.  
  
She is now wearing a pantsuit, but no make-up and her hair appears not to have been combed.  
  
The woman attempts to walk through Security, but the buzzer goes off.  
  
SECURITY GUARD: I'm sorry Ma'am but I will have to check your bags.  
  
The Security Guard goes through her shoulder bag and pulls out the offending object. It is a strange, flat oval-shaped stone, with geometric carvings, possibly of aboriginal origins.  
  
He holds onto it as the woman passes through. She is given the all clear. The woman gives a big sigh of relief. He hands the object back to her. The woman is very frazzled by now and is once again tangled up in her shoulder bag. He watches bemusedly and looks out the door to see that it is a glorious sunny, but chilly day.  
  
SECURITY GUARD: (To himself) Gee-I wish I was any place but here today!  
  
In a flash, the guard disappears....  
  
OPENING TITLES & MUSIC 3 INT. MULDER'S OFFICE LEGEND APPEARS:08.10 AM  
  
Scully enters. From the look of her, she has not had a very good morning. Mulder notices this.  
  
MULDER: Hello Sunshine!  
  
SCULLY: (She mumbles, seating herself opposite Mulder) Morning, Mulder.  
  
MULDER: Hey guess what! We must be more appreciated than I thought. We are getting ourselves an assistant.... all the way from Australia!  
  
SCULLY: (Scully is incredulous) Australia!? They must be either an expert in their field.... or they want to get rid of them....  
  
MULDER: Nuh. It's some kind of international rotation scheme. If I'd known about this earlier, I would put my name down for a job at BUFORA.  
  
Scully gives Mulder a look. She is in no mood for his flippancy this morning.  
  
SCULLY: (She is almost whining) Why do we need an assistant? We do OK by ourselves, Mulder.  
  
MULDER: Come on Scully, this could be good for you. Where are your 'coaching and nurturing skills?'  
  
Scully glares at Mulder.  
  
CUT TO: 4 INT: ONE OF THE MANY FBI CORRIDORS  
  
The woman glances at her watch - it is now 9.15 am, as she walk down a corridor hurriedly looking for Assistant Director Skinner's office. Instead she spies the Ladies' rest room. She goes hurriedly towards the door and pulls at it strongly.  
  
The door flies back and hits her in the face. She is momentarily dazed. She staggers in and looks at herself in the mirror and begins to brush her tangled mass of hair.  
  
She goes to put on lipstick - it breaks and she swallows some of it.  
  
Coughing slightly, we see her running quickly - hair sticking out in one place only- above the left ear -looking for Skinner's office. She see it, tries to stop but ends up sliding on the floor. We hear the sound of a body crashing into a wall.  
  
5 INT:OUTSIDE SKINNER'S OFFICE LEGEND APPEARS: 10.13 am  
  
The woman has a plaster on her lip, obviously after a visit to First Aid. She has a bruise on her forehead. She is still walking quickly, albeit clumsily. She is puffing. She knocks on the door to Skinner's office.  
  
6 INT: SKINNER'S OFFICE  
  
SKINNER: (Gruffly) Come in.  
  
(He is obviously annoyed. She is very late.)  
  
Inside Mulder and Scully are sitting at Skinner's desk.  
  
WOMAN: Assistant Director Skinner I'm so terribly sorry for keeping you waiting! I. I . had trouble getting here, and the taxi was late, and I had such a hard time getting through your security-- Gee, those guys are really strict aren't they? And then I had an accident getting to your office and-  
  
She is babbling.... almost incoherently, without any regard to her bemused audience. Skinner cuts her off to introduce her to Scully and Mulder.  
  
SKINNER: Agents Scully and Mulder, this is Special Agent Manchester from the PU and.... (He checks his notes) UAE SU, Department of Defence, Australia.  
  
Agent Manchester goes to shake hands with Mulder trips and drops her bag. Scully gives Mulder a classic 'you've got to be kidding' look.  
  
SCULLY: What does 'PU&UAE SU' stand for?  
  
MANCHESTER: 'Paranormal, Unexplained & Unidentified Aerial Events Sub- Unit.'  
  
Manchester sits down clumsily at desk. It is obvious from the start that Scully is not impressed.  
  
SKINNER: Agent Manchester comes to us with a wide range of experience in dealing with paranormal events within her own country. She has come highly recommended by her own superiors and I'm sure she will be an asset to the X- Files.  
  
MULDER: The DOD in Australia has its own Paranormal Branch? That's a first!'  
  
MANCHESTER: Actually....(She clears her throat She speaks very quickly and with great energy. She knows her stuff and is very confident and very animated.) We mostly investigate UFO's, unexplained phenomena.... unusual events.... anything that can't or won't be handled by the local authorities.  
  
Mulder is totally engrossed with Manchester. Scully raises hers eyebrows at Mulder. Mulder sits there like a 'teenager in love.'  
  
As Manchester continues to talks she begins to continues to clear her throat, then starts to cough and sneeze violently.  
  
MANCHESTER: What is that smell?  
  
Skinner, Mulder and Scully all look at one another.  
  
MANCHESTER: I think I'm allergic to your perfume Agent Scully.  
  
SCULLY: (Coolly) I don't wear perfume to work , Agent Manchester.  
  
Scully looks at both Skinner and Mulder for some of sign that this has to be a joke!  
  
MANCHESTER: (Still wheezing & snorting) Then it must be Agent Mulder's aftershave or something.  
  
Mulder shrugs & looks quite bemused. Manchester looks around the room and spies Smoking Man in the corner - smoking.  
  
MANCHESTER: For God's sakes will you put that bloody thing out!  
  
He does!  
  
Manchester continues to cough and clear her throat. It is getting louder. The sound is quite awful. a cross between a pig snorting and a mating call of a moose. She finally coughs up the chunk of lipstick she swallowed earlier.  
  
Scully is horrified. Skinner looks shocked. Mulder grins. She is perfect.  
  
7 INT: SCULLY'S APARTMENT LEGEND APPEARS:6.09AM THE NEXT DAY  
  
[This whole scene is done in slow motion]  
  
BACKGROUND MUSIC: 'The Flower Duet' from Lakme  
  
Scully getting ready for work. She is wearing very nice and very expensive looking pyjamas. She is not dishevelled. Everything is organised and runs smoothly. Her pantyhose slide on effortlessly. She breakfasts on fresh fruit and yoghurt.  
  
[SPLIT SCREEN]  
  
On the right hand screen we see Manchester getting ready. The same as yesterday but this time she cleans her teeth with hair gel.  
  
8 INT: MULDER'S OFFICE LEGEND APPEARS: 07:09AM  
  
Mulder and Manchester are peering through a magnifying glass, examining some artefacts that Manchester brought with her Scully enters. They are oblivious to her.  
  
Scully is impeccably groomed, as always. Manchester is scruffy and untidy as having got dressed in a hurry again. Mulder is his usual suave self.  
  
Scully is anything but nice towards Manchester. She is very frosty. She is cranky that Manchester is made such a fuss of by Mulder. Manchester is definitely a female version of Mulder. Mulder is besotted with Manchester.  
  
MANCHESTER: We've had several incidents in Australia recently with sacred Aboriginal artefacts going missing. A lot of people steal them as souvenirs. This one-(She holds up the object we saw yesterday) was found at the base of Uluru -  
  
Scully and Mulder look questionably at her.  
  
MANCHESTER: ....you may know it as Ayers Rock. It was found in a sacred burial ground not far from the Rock....  
  
She passes the stone to Mulder, who examines it and passes it to Scully.  
  
The three move to the overhead project. Mulder stands. He is totally engrossed. Scully sits in a chair with her legs and arms crossed.  
  
Manchester goes to the overhead slide projector. Turns in on. The light immediately blinds her. She turns the bulb around and blindly grabs the first slide. She places on the projector, but it is upside. There is much business here of dropping slides and getting them out of order.  
  
MANCHESTER: OK. This is where we found the first victim.  
  
A slide of the base of Ayers Rock, appears, but upside down.  
  
Oops... (She corrects it).This victim was-  
  
SCULLY: (Sharply)Victim?  
  
MANCHESTER: Yes... (she is thrown a bit by Scully's curt interjection.) Well, each of the victims were found with an object similar to this on their persons, prior to their deaths.  
  
SCULLY: Deaths? There have been deaths? How many deaths have there actually been, Agent Manchester?  
  
MANCHESTER: (Nervously consulting her notes) Twelve. (She pushes on regardless) Each of the victims were seen to had been exhibiting some pretty weird behaviour before their deaths... behaviour totally out of character and how the victims were found is a complete mystery. One victim was a Melbourne accountant... mild mannered, unassuming... personality challenged... was found dead in a brothel! His family have no idea why he would have been there. He doesn't frequent brothels... he was a deeply religious man. Secondly there were no markings on his body... none whatsoever that could give us a clue as to how he died...  
  
MULDER: No strange piercings, or marks that look like insect bites?  
  
MANCHESTER: No... Mulder  
  
Scully notes the fact that Manchester has starting use the very familiar 'Mulder'  
  
MANCHESTER: I've read much of your work and the first thing I assumed, that it was some type of alien abduction... but I did some more research and...  
  
SCULLY: (Annoyed and impatient) Where are you going with this, Agent Manchester.  
  
MANCHESTER: Well, I kind of think-well- (She looks at both of them) -I think it has something to do with some kind of curse.  
  
MULDER: Curse? An Aboriginal curse?  
  
MANCHESTER: Yes. The Aboriginal people, very much like your American Indians, believe that certain places or things are sacred and if these are abused in anyway, the perpetrator is cursed, sometimes resulting in an unexplained death.  
  
SCULLY: But that doesn't explain why the bodies wind up in places or situations far removed from their everyday life-  
  
MANCHESTER: (Getting a little agitated) Yes. I know. I have done some further investigation and I found that the markings relate to some sort of Aboriginal legend. It's hard to find out the actual story as the Aboriginal people won't touch them. They don't want to be cursed themselves or pass on the curse.  
  
SCULLY: (Ignoring Manchester's explanation) Mulder, I really don't think this case qualifies as an X-file. There must be an intelligent and logical reason for the victims' strange behaviour. Hallucinogenics, temporary psychosis-a hoax possibly.  
  
Manchester cuts Scully off in mid sentence. This whole speech is delivered rather facetiously. Manchester is pushing the envelope and at the same time trying to get a rise out of Scully.  
  
MANCHESTER: Yes. There MUST be a scientific reason for all of this, mustn't there, Agent Scully?! Well, unfortunately this time there isn't! Surprise, surprise! Life ceases to be orderly! Get over it!  
  
Scully is very taken aback by this. She glares at Agent Manchester, who stands there with a slight smirk on her face... baiting her...  
  
SCULLY: (Huffy) I don't know where you got your qualifications from, Agent Manchester-  
  
Agent Manchester continues to talk 'under' Scully's dialogue.  
  
MANCHESTER: Melbourne's Monash University actually-  
  
SCULLY: (Her voice becomes louder) But here at the X-Files, we pride ourselves on the quality and effort that we put into each case...  
  
MANCHESTER: One distinction and three Honours, Bachelor Science-  
  
SCULLY: (She speaks louder in an effort to make herself heard over Manchester's rambling's) ...to ensure that every possible angle and clue is uncovered and investigated using scientific means. Our mere existence depends on our reputation and results. In the past 6 years we have had over 90% of our cases resolved. That's 90% of all cases. That's a pretty good result and well above bureau standards...  
  
MANCHESTER: (suddenly angry) 90% ... that's not bad... but how about the other 10%... or the percentage of cases that are not even sent to you.(Beat) I know... I know... I've been studying your's and Agent Mulder's work for some time now... and I know what it's like to have to fight every day, all day to get someone to give you the time to even think about starting an investigation. Sure I might appear to be some 'hick' from 'Down Under' Agent Scully, but I get results... each and every time! 100% So don't give me your FBI 90%'well above bureau standards' shit!  
  
Scully glares at Mulder, who has sat there saying nothing.  
  
SCULLY: (Icily) Well, Agent Manchester, it is by adhering to protocol, rules and regulations that the X-Files continues to exist! It is that exact attention to detail and quality that we hold onto that has given the X- Files the respect it deserves throughout the Bureau. Perhaps you might want to check your facts further, Agent Manchester before you start shooting off your mouth to Agent Mulder or myself!  
  
Scully storms off, leaving a bewildered Mulder and Manchester behind. Manchester looks at Mulder, who is a bit shell-shocked... well as shocked as Mulder can be.  
  
MANCHESTER: Well, I think we've finally bonded!  
  
CUT TO: 9 INT: LADIES ROOM  
  
Scully is washing her hands. Almost berating herself for losing her cool with Manchester, especially in front of Mulder. Manchester enters, or tries to. Scully looks up as she hears someone frantically pulling at the door from the outside. Scully pulls it open and Manchester stumbles in.  
  
MANCHESTER: (She looks at sign on door) Oh... that said 'PUSH'... didn't it.  
  
SCULLY: (Embarrassed, and not looking at Manchester) I... I... just like to apologise... I'm sorry for going off at you in there... but....  
  
Sound of toilet flushing loudly. Obviously, Manchester has not heard a word.  
  
SCULLY: (Continues unaware) Agent Mulder and I have gone through so much for the X-Files. Agent Mulder has dedicated his whole life to it-and I'm afraid I get a little-(beat) over protective-when an outsider comes in -questioning our results-making fun of what we do...  
  
Manchester comes out of the toilet and goes to turn the tap on. Water gushes up and splashes her.  
  
MANCHESTER: (Drying herself with a paper towel) It's OK. I'm sorry, too. I sometimes get a little obsessed with what I do-almost territorial I think that there is no-one like me. Well there isn't in Australia, that does the kind of work I do...  
  
SCULLY: That must be hard...  
  
MANCHESTER: Yes! I'm a lo-o-one wolf! (She smiles) -You and Agent Mulder- you are so lucky- you have all this! (Waves her arms around) this support- a free reign to do what you want...  
  
SCULLY: Well, that's what Mulder would have you think!  
  
MANCHESTER: Well- at least you've got each other. Wow- Mulder is so- so passionate about his work- and so cute! It's almost intoxicating!  
  
Scully gives a surprised look as to the idea of Mulder being thought of as 'cute'.  
  
MANCHESTER: And you... with all your great qualifications. I lied. (beat) I don't have any- I made it all up. All I have is experience. God, you could have gone into Medicine and become this great doctor, but you chose this- now that took real courage. (beat) I wish I was more like you, Agent Scully...  
  
Scully looks very uncomfortable. She is not used to this 'girly talk'.  
  
MANCHESTER: You are so 'cool, calm and collected.'(She laughs) Everything is done to perfection- even down to the clothes you wear--there's never a hair out of place-you always turn up looking like a model-compared to me...  
  
Her voice trails off as she catches sight of herself and Scully in the mirror. We see the obvious differences between the two women.  
  
SCULLY: Well, its funny... but sometimes I wish that I could be a little more-'carefree'-a little less- 'structured' (Scully chooses her words carefully)- a little more like yourself...  
  
Scully gives Manchester a sympathetic smile and leaves. Manchester checks herself in the mirror. Sees her messy demeanour and sighs. She opens her handbag to put on some lipstick. Inside, we see the artefact...  
  
10 INT: SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
  
[SPLIT SCREEN: Slow motion for Manchester & normal speed for Scully]  
  
This time Scully wakes up looking like Godzilla. She looks dreadful. Everything is reversed. Manchester looks like a supermodel.  
  
Scully groans. She looks at her alarm which shows 8.09am. She is very late. She dives out of bed and goes through the same motions as Manchester did in the teaser scene.  
  
11 INT: MANCHESTER'S LUXURY APARTMENT(SHE HAS BEEN UPGRADED).  
  
Music: 'The Flower Duet' from Lakme  
  
Meanwhile Manchester looks like a fashion plate. Perfectly groomed - the suit is perfect. The pantyhose glide on effortlessly.  
  
12 INT: FOYER, FBI BUILDING (This whole scene is filmed in slow motion.)  
  
Music: 'Crush' by Jennifer Page  
  
We see Manchester arriving at FBI office looking relaxed and in control. This time she wears an expensive looking suit. She looks and walks like a model. Heads turn. She waves and smiles to her co-workers as she strides down the corridor.  
  
CUT TO: 13 INT: MULDERS'S OFFICE  
  
Manchester stands at the doorway into Mulder's office. She cuts an imposing figure. He smiles broadly.  
  
CUT TO: 14 INT: SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
  
Meanwhile, Scully is trying to get to work. She too, trips over furniture, burns the toast, her fingers etc.  
  
15 INT: FBI BUILDING, ENTRANCE LEGEND APPEARS: 10.13am  
  
Scully finally arrives at work. She gets the strangest looks from people. She is a mess. She has coffee stains down her jacket. The hem is down on one leg of her pants. (Having laddered all pantyhose). She has mismatched shoes. Scully stumbles into Mulder's office, knocking some files of a cabinet as she does.  
  
16 INT: MULDER'S OFFICE  
  
MULDER: Hi Scully. Big night?  
  
MANCHESTER: It's so nice of you to join us, Agent Scully.  
  
SCULLY: (Mumbles as she picks up the files) Sorry. I- I- got held up-at home.  
  
Scully glares at Mulder and looks for a seat. There isn't one as Manchester is stretched out languidly in the only one-at Scully's usual 'station'.  
  
Every time we see Manchester from now on, everything she does is in slow motion. She is now incredibly graceful. Scully is the clumsy one.  
  
Manchester leans provocatively into Mulder - who doesn't seem to mind. She has files and data which she presents to Mulder in a very Scully-like fashion.  
  
MANCHESTER: Another body has been found or what's left of one. I'm having the remains flown it so we can run some tests. Agent Scully, I will need your assistance on this.  
  
Manchester turns to Mulder, as if Scully is not there. There is much whispering as they look at photos within the file.  
  
Scully looks at both Mulder and Manchester. It's almost as if Manchester has become Scully and Scully has become Manchester. She takes in the well- tailored, possibly Armani suit and the well-groomed appearance of Manchester compared to her own sloppiness.  
  
Somewhere, lurking in the background is the Smoking Man , smoking.  
  
MANCHESTER: (Standing up to leave) Well, Fox, it's high time I got young Scully off to this autopsy. Come along, Dana, now that you have decided to join us we have lots of work to do!  
  
As Manchester leaves - she blows a kiss to Mulder who winks and blows one back! Scully can't believe her eyes. She looks hard at Manchester and then at herself and then at the Smoking Man. He also winks & blows her a kiss! She shakes her head. She must be losing it. This must be a dream.  
  
CUT TO: 17 INT: FORENSIC LAB.  
  
Scully is lamely trying to take some tissue samples and place them under a microscope. She is totally NOT in control. She drops the slides, nearly knocks over the microscope and is generally clumsily. It's as if she has never done this before. Manchester stands in the background - smirking.  
  
SCULLY: (speaking into microphone above table) The date is August, 23rd. The time-(she turns to look at her watch and drops the scalpel) damn...the time is-  
  
MANCHESTER: 11.21 AM  
  
SCULLY: Thank you.  
  
For the first time in her life, Scully is nervous. She feels like a student again. She picks up the scalpel and it is obvious she does not know what to do. She tries to make an incision into the remains, but her hand slips. Manchester takes over. Once again she is perfect. This is all to much. Scully flees.  
  
CUT TO: 18 INT: SCULLY ON CELL PHONE, WALKING DOWN CORRIDOR, FBI BUILDING. MULDER AT HIS DESK  
  
SCULLY: Mulder, it's me...  
  
MULDER: (His whole demeanour changes and his voice takes on that of a love- sick teenager) Oh hi Manchester , you sexy thang...  
  
Scully is horrified.  
  
SCULLY: Mulder, it's ME! Scully!  
  
MULDER: (Mulder is crestfallen) Oh, Scully-hi  
  
SCULLY: (Scully is panic stricken) Mulder-what the hell is going on?(beat) (Mulder doesn't answer). Something really weird is happening-I'm not who I used to be-I'm not who I should be...  
  
MULDER: Scully, calm down... what are you on about-  
  
SCULLY: It's Manchester. She is some kind of witch or something. She's taken me, Mulder! She's stolen my personality! (Scully is babbling). She wears the same clothes as me-she even styles her hair the same way... and I'm beginning to look like her-like the way she used to look!  
  
Mulder thinks Scully has cracked. She is talking very quickly and doesn't make sense - very unlike Scully.  
  
MULDER: Scully, are you on drugs?  
  
Scully calls off in frustration. She is clearly upset now. Has she lost it? She looks around her and no-one treats her the same. In fact, they look straight through her. Looking panicked she flees the scene.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
19 INT: SKINNER'S OFFICE, A BIT LATER.  
  
Scully goes to knock on the door. She hears giggling and muffled voices. Then a laugh from someone who is obviously enjoying themselves.  
  
She opens the door to find Skinner, his tie missing, his shirt undone lounging on his desk. Sitting very closely and playing with his tie is Manchester. (Smoking Man is watching in the background). Scully screams in frustration & leaves.  
  
CUT TO: 20 INT: LONE GUNMEN'S OFFICE  
  
Scully knocks on the door. The peephole is opened by FROHIKE. SHOT of FROHIKE'S eye peering down the peep-hole. He jumps back in fright. Scully looks worse. Her hair is matted and oily. Boils and warts are starting to appear on her face.  
  
FROHIKE: Scully, is that you?!  
  
SCULLY: Yes! Let me in, goddamit!  
  
Frohike opens the door to let Scully in. All three jump back in fright as Scully enters.  
  
BYERS: Oh my God!  
  
LANGLY: Eek!  
  
FROHIKE: Woof  
  
SCULLY: Now I don't want any crap from you guys... I want answers and I want them NOW!  
  
The three of them all gulp simultaneously.  
  
21 INT: LONE GUNMEN'S OFFICE, LATER  
  
Scully and the Lone Gunmen stand around the table passing the relic between them. The Lone Gunmen are intense in their study of the stone.  
  
SCULLY: It was brought to us from a Special Agent who works for the PU&UAE SU...  
  
BYERS: The what?  
  
SCULLY: (Impatiently) 'Paranormal, Unexplained and Unidentified Aerial Events Sub-Unit'. Part of the Australian Defence Department.  
  
BYERS: The DOD in Australia have a Paranormal Unit?  
  
They pass the relic between them examining it carefully.  
  
FROHIKE: No idea. (Passes the stone to Byers, who in turn passes it to Langly).  
  
LANGLY: And you claim it's stolen your personality?  
  
The Lone Gunmen are rather sceptical about the whole situation.  
  
SCULLY: (Desperately) Yes! No! I - I- don't know! There's some connection - a curse...  
  
BYERS: Some kind of curse...  
  
Byers looks at the others and shrugs.  
  
CUT TO: 22 INT: LATER STILL AT THE LG'S OFFICE  
  
The three are all busily looking up books and searching online. Scully sits there - knocked knee and pigeon-toed. She is still scratching herself.  
  
FROHIKE: Found it! (He looks at Scully and can't believe his eyes) OK let's try this. (He proceeds to give a course actor's reading of the famous Witches scene from 'Macbeth'):-  
  
'Double, double toil and trouble Fire Burn; and cauldron, bubble. Fillet of fenny snake; In the cauldron boil and bake Eye of newt and toe of frog'- (He stops suddenly.) What's a 'fenny snake'  
  
BYERS: That's from Macbeth, you idiot!  
  
FROHIKE: (Undeterred) OK. OK. How about this. (He launches into yet another Shakespearian speech.)  
  
'I know a bank where the wild thyme blows Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows Quite over canopied with luscious woodbine With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine; There sleeps Titania-'  
  
SCULLY: (Seething) That's from 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'.  
  
LANGLY: Hold it! I've found it!  
  
Scully, Byers and Frohike peer over Langly's shoulders. Byers and Frohike keeping their distance from wart ridden Scully.  
  
LANGLY: It's an Aboriginal relic. It's called a Muraian stone. They are extremely sacred and powerful. Only the Aboriginal people know their true powers.  
  
SCULLY: Goddamit! Well-How do I fix it? How do I reverse it-or whatever?  
  
The Lone Gunman look at each other. Scully stands there, desperately trying to scratch an itch that has developed in the middle of her back.  
  
CUT TO: 23 INT: SCULLY'S APARTMENT.  
  
Alarm goes off. It is 6.09. Scully wakes with a start. She looks at herself and what she is wearing. She jumps out of bed and checks the mirror - the boils are gone. Her hair is normal.  
  
She gets dressed and has breakfast. Everything is running smoothly. She smiles to herself. She must have been dreaming.  
  
24 INT: MULDER'S OFFICE.  
  
Scully enters with confidence.  
  
SCULLY: Morning, Mulder  
  
MULDER: Hi Scully. Sleep well?  
  
SCULLY: (Smiles and pauses) Yeah I did. But I had the strangest dream.  
  
MULDER: Oh do tell!  
  
SCULLY: (Ignoring Mulder's insinuations) I dreamt that this female agent from the Department of Defence in Australia, who was really a witch stole my personality and - (she stops and realises she must sound stupid).  
  
Mulder looks at her blankly. Scully laughs.  
  
SCULLY: I think I need a break from the X-Files. I'm beginning to sound like you, Mulder.  
  
She squeezes Mulder's shoulder affectionately as she begins to take off her coat. The phones rings. Mulder picks it up.  
  
MULDER: That was Skinner. He wants us in his office straightaway.  
  
CUT TO: 25 INT: SKINNER'S OFFICE Time: 8.09am  
  
Scully and Mulder enter.  
  
A very attractive woman sits at the desk with Skinner. Her back is facing Mulder and Scully as they enter. She is impeccably groomed. She stands as Scully & Mulder enter.  
  
WOMAN: (V.O) (Turning to face the pair.) Agents Scully and Mulder(her voice is smooth as silk). I'm very pleased to meet you both. My name is Special Agent Manchester from Australia.  
  
Close-up of Scully looking horrified.  
  
THE END 


End file.
